Christmas Eve and a Vampire
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: A short story about Tsukune and Moka on Christmas Eve that I just couldn't get out of my head.


It was a very snowy Christmas Eve, but it wasn't just any Christmas Eve, it was Tsukune Aono's first Christmas Eve as a married man. It was only a few hours till midnight, and Tsukune and his beautiful wife Moka were making their way back to their home in the realm of yokai after having a delicious Christmas Eve dinner with Tsukune's parents.

"Your mother is such a good cook."

"I didn't want to say it in front of her, but she doesn't hold a candle to you."

"Then I guess you'll be pleased to hear that I baked you some cookies." said Moka blushing "Maybe you'd like to have them after you open your present."

"Moka, you didn't need to get me anything."

Tsukune and Moka lived in a remote region of the yokai realm. There had they made a small home for themselves, not too big, not to small, just right for two young lovers to spend their lives together. Tonight it was covered with a blanket of snow.

"Why don't you go build a fire while I get your gift."

Before Moka made her way up the staircase, she snuck over to the thermostat and turned up the heat.

"I wouldn't want either of us to catch a cold."

As Tsukune got to work on the fire, he couldn't imagine what Moka would have gotten him for a present. He really didn't want anything, he was just glad that he was getting to spend Christmas with Moka as her husband. It seemed like only yesterday that they bumped into each other at Yokai Academy. Tsukune lost track of how many times he had almost died along the way, but he didn't regret anything, because each experience brought him a little closer to Moka, and now they had been joined in matrimony. As he finished starting the fire he happened to look out the window.

"Moka look, There's some spotted dear outside!"

"Really?"

Tsukune turned around and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. Moka was wearing a sexy Mrs. Santa outfit, along with the earrings he had gotten her.

"These earrings are very nice, but all I really want for Christmas is you…"

"Moka…"

As she closed in on him, Tsukune noticed that Moka's perfume had an alluring hint of peppermint this evening. Tsukune knew that look in her eyes.

"Mistletoe." she said pointing up.

"For a moment I thought you were going to suck my blood."

"You shouldn't tempt me."

Moka kissed him hard, and Tsukune's hands began to move on their own accord. Then suddenly…

"Is that a candy cane in your pocket, or are you just enjoying the view?"

When Tsukune opened his eyes he saw that he had accidentally removed Moka's rosario.

"You know… there was a time I would have kicked your head off for even thinking about touching me there."

"So… you're not?"

"No… I have an even better idea… Take it off… now."

Tsukune learned a long time ago that when Moka's inner self wanted something it was best not to keep her waiting, so he promptly took his shirt off.

"All of it."

"Moka…"

"You didn't think I'd show this much skin for nothing did you? Know your place."

Tsukune wasn't the same weak human that he was when he met Moka, but her kicks still hurt.

"Maybe we should get you to a tanning salon one of these days. You look a little pale."

Tsukune did his best to maintain eye contact, it was one of those little signs of confidence that made all the difference in these situations. As Moka circled him she gently traced her hand across his scars. Each one carried a different memory.

"You're an idiot. You know that?" she said still smiling.

"Excuse me?"

"You'd have to be… why else would you continue to stay at Yokai Academy and with me when you kept getting injuries like these? You would have died too many times if not for my blood."

"I'm not an idiot; I'm a man in love…"

"You know they're often the same thing."

Despite his best effort to maintain his composure, the hungry look in Moka's eyes, the surprisingly high temperature of the room, and the fact that he had been standing in front of her naked as the day he was born was beginning to make Tsukune sweat.

"It must be embarrassing being the only naked person in the room… I'll bet you'd like some company… but it's going to cost you."

"Moka…"

Without warning Moka tackled him to the fur rug on the ground and sank her fangs into his neck. He didn't resist and he didn't beg her to stop, and she didn't stop until she had decided that she had had enough.

"Good boy…" she said licking the last bit from her lips "Now give me a kiss and unwrap your present."

It didn't matter how many times Tsukune had seen Moka naked, it always felt like the first time, and it made his heart pound like a drum.

"Well what are you waiting for, Santa Claus? Let's have some fun."

There were times when Moka wondered how it ever came to this, how on Earth could a proud vampire like herself ever fall for this lowly human, but in moments like these she knew that she could never have this intimate a relationship with anyone but him, no other man could ever do the things he did to her.

"_No wonder the others are so jealous of me."_

Moka's inner self was always a lot rougher in situations like this, but Tsukune always did his best to keep up with her. During their years at Yokai he lost track of how many times she told him that he wasn't good enough for her, and he knew she wasn't going to let him use wedlock as an excuse to stop trying to prove her wrong. He forced himself into the dominant position and didn't stop until both screamed as waves of pleasure cascaded across their bodies.

"Wow…" said Moka falling in love with him all over again "You continue to surprise me Tsukune Aono."

"It's what I do."

"I hope you're not too tired… you still need to take care of the other me… We wouldn't want her to feel left out, would we?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Moka pulled him into a kiss and reached for her rosario.

"Merry Christmas Tsukune… see you soon."

Moka was always shocked whenever she placed her rosario back on and found herself naked.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

Both their hearts were pumping too fast, the feel of Tsukune's skin against her own, combined with the sweetness of his scent was too much for Moka.

"Tsukune… I… I'm sorry but… I can't stop myself!"

Moka pulled him down and bit him, normally Tsukune would do anything for his wife, but Moka's other self had already taken too much of his blood.

"Moka…"

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Tsukune… you can do whatever you want… It's supposed to be your present after all."

"I know I say this a lot but… you're so incredibly beautiful… and the fact that your my wife makes me the luckiest man in the world."

"Tsukune…"

Moka's face turned pink and her temperature shot up even more.

When it came to Moka's outer self Tsukune was a gentle lover, but he never stopped doing anything unless Moka told him too. His lips traveled up and down her body and his hands moved on their own accord, and Moka continued to giggle, gasp, and moan in pleasure.

"_Her skin, her hair… sealed or not everything about her is flawless… and she's my wife."_

Tsukune continued to play with her until finally…

"Tsukune… please give me my present… I can't wait any more."

"Okay…"

They lost themselves in each other's embrace and Tsukune thrust himself deep into her body.

"Yes… yes… yes… yes… yes…" she gasped.

Watching Moka's body bouncing only served to heighten Tsukune's excitement.

"Moka… I'm going to…"

"Give it to me… give me all of your love!"

They both screamed louder than before, and Moka couldn't help twitching as she used up what was left of her breath.

"Moka… are you okay? Moka?!"

She pulled her head up and kissed him.

"I love you Tsukune Aono."

"And I love you Moka… I always have… I always will."

Just then the clock went off.

"It's after midnight… Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Moka."

"Did you like your present?"

"Yes…"

"Good… because I think I might have another one for you."

"Really? What is it?"

Moka smiled and stroked her stomach.

"The same thing I wanted from you… only we might have to wait a while."

**The End**


End file.
